John Hay (19th century)
by George J. Dance John Milton Hay (October 8, 1838 - July 1, 1905) was an American poet and diplomat. Life Overview Hay was born at Salem, Indiana, educated at Brown University, and called to the Illinois Bar. He served in the army, and was a secretary to President Lincoln. He then held diplomatic posts at Paris, Madrid, and Vienna, was Ambassador to Great Britain, and was in 1898 appointed Secretary of State. He has a place in literature by virtue of his Pike County Ballads, and Castilian Days (1871).John William Cousin, "Hay, John," A Short Biographical Dictionary of English Literature, 1910, 181. Web, Jan. 23, 2018. Youth and education Hay was born at Salem, Indiana, on October 8, 1838. He graduated from Brown University in 1858. In 1859 he entered the law office of Milton Hay in Springfield, Illinois.John Milton Hay, Strangers to Us All: Lawyers and poetry, College of Law, University of West Virginia. Web, May 11, 2018. Career From 1861 to 1864 Hay served as assistant private secretary to U.S. president Abraham Lincoln. He was an assistant adjutant general in the Army in 1864-1865. After the war he held a number of diplomatic posts: Secretary of the American legation in Paris 1865-1867, charge d'affaires in Vienna 1867-1868, and sercretary of the American legation in Madrid 1869-1870. In 1870 Hay became an editorial writer for the New York Tribune, a position he held until 1875. In 1874 he married Clara Louise Stone (died 1914). He served as assistant U.S. secretary of state 1879-1881, and then became editor of the Tribune. In 1897-1898 Hay was ambassador to Great Britain. He was appointed Secretary of State by President William McKinley in 1898, and served under McKinley and Roosevelt until his death. Hay died on July 1, 1905, at Lake Sunapee, New Hampshire. Publications Poetry *''Pike County Ballads, and other pieces''. Boston: Osgood, 1871; Boston: Houghton, Mifflin / Riverside Press, 1881. *''Poems''. Boston: Houghton, Mifflin, 1890; London, Publisher: J. Lane, Bodley Head. *''Complete Poetical Works''. Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1916; New York: AMS Press, 1970. *''Jim Bludso of the Prairie Belle''. Austin, IN: Muscatatuck Press, 1963. Non-fiction *''Castillian Days''. Boston: J.R. Osgood, 1871; Boston: Hougton, Mifflin, 1884; Hougton, Mifflin, 1896; London: John Lane, 1897; Boston: Houghton, Mifflin and Company, 1899; Cambridge: Riverside Press, 1903; London: W. Heinemann, 1903. *''Lincoln's Journalist: Anonymous writings for the press, 1860-1864'' (edited by Michael Burlingame). Carbondale, IL: Southern Illinois University Press, 1998. *''At Lincoln's Side: Civil War correspondence and selected writings'' (edited by Michael Burlingame). Carbondale, IL: Southern Illinois University Press, 2000.Search results = au:John Milton Hay, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 11, 2018. Letters and journals *''Letters of John Hay and Extracts from Diary'' (edited by Clara Stone Hay & Henry Adams), Washington, DC: 1908 / New York: Gordian Press, 1969. *Caroline Ticknor, A Poet in Exile: Early letters of John Hay Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1910. *William Roscoe Thayer, The Life and Letters of John Hay. (2 volumes), Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1915. *''A College Friendship: A series of letters from John Hay to Hannah Angell''. Boston: priv. print., D.B. Updike, Merrymount Press, 1938. *''John Hay-Howellls Letters: The correspondence of John Milton Hay & William Dean Howells, 1861-1905'' (edited by George Monteiro & Brenda Murphy (eds.). Boston: Twayne, 1980. *''Inside Lincoln's White House: The complete Civil War diary of John Hay'' (edited by Michael Burlingame & John R.Turner Ettlinger). Carbondale, IL: Southern Illinois University Press, 1997. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy University of West Virginia. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Books *John Hay at Amazon.com ;About *John Milton Hay at Strangers to Us All: Lawyers and poetry *Nathaniel Hawthorne's Son: John Hay's beginnings and beliefs at Violet Books Category:19th-century poets Category:American lawyers Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:People from Indiana